Demigra (Mega-Composite)
1= |-|2= |-|Demon God (Base)= |-|Demon God (Giant)= |-|Makyouka Form= Summary Demigra, also referred to as "Demon God" Demigra, is a recurring antagonist in the Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Heroes video games. Along with being one of the Demon Gods, Demigra is one of the main contributors to the creation of the Demon Realm as well as a former member of the Dark Empire. He is the main antagonist and the final boss of the main storyline of Dragon Ball Xenoverse, where his goal was to escape the Crack of Time; a realm in which he was imprisoned by the Supreme Kai of Time, Chronoa, for over 75 million years; and take over all of Space-Time, all the while destroying the entirety of Dragon Ball's history in the process and later recreating it in his own image. Demigra also makes multiple major appearances in Dragon Ball Heroes, where serves as a main enemy of the Time Patrollers. So what's the difference between this Demigra and any other regular profile out there? Well, aside from the rating you'll be witnessing down below, Demigra (Mega-Composite) is a composite profile of Demigra (Whaddya know?) of any piece of Dragon Ball featuring the Demon God which I could find. Whether it's official, fake, or fan-made, it's making it to this profile. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 1-B Name: '''Demigra, Demon God Demigra, Majin Demigra, Supreme Kai of Time (For a few in-game minutes) '''Origin: '''Dragon Ball Xenoverse '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Ageless '''Classification: '''Demon, Wizard (Formerly), Demon of Time, Paradoxal Demon, Demon God, Death Incarnate '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Aura, Magic, Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Afterimage Creation, Homing Attack, Cannot be sensed by a being lower than a "God", Energy Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Illusion Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Portal Creation, Wormhole Creation, Curse Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Emphatic Manipulation, Possession, Explosion Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation,Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Resurrection, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5 and 8; Is reliant on the concept of death), Regeneration (High-Godly), Regeneration Negation (At most up to Low-Godly via power-scaling to other Demon Gods), Abstract Existence (Type 2; Embodies the concept of hatred) and Fusionism (Stole the powers of Towa, who can resurrect herself due to the existence of hatred in the multiverse, and was going to merge the Demon Realm with the multiverse), Space-Time Manipulation (Absorbed the embodiment of time itself and has stated that he fully controls time and space), Transmutation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Absorption, Soul Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation and Physics Manipulation (Is a major conrtibutor to the creation of the Demon Realm: A realm in which magic overrules the laws of physics), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Concept Creation and Destruction), Fate Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can undo transformations and reduce his opponents to the point where they can hardly stand), Invisibility, Time Manipulation, Order Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility (Via Boiling Burg), Existence Erasure, Sealing (Can seal his opponents in time shackles. Though this ability was shown to be temporary during in-game battles, this is possibly due to Xenoverse's game mechanics), BFR, Creation, Time Travel, Shapeshifting, Duplication, Necromancy, Transformation, Void Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Resistance, to: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Transmutation, Decay Inducement and Time Manipulation, Acausality (Types 1 and 5) Attack Potency: At least Hyperverse level'' (Was considered a threat to the entirety of the Dragon Ball Heroes multiverse, as well as the "Real World", and was going to destroy both worlds' history. Said multiverse was stated by absolutely reliable sources to exist on a 13-dimensional plane, if not flatout Infinite-dimensional) 'Speed: Omnipresent (Gained the powers of the concept of death itself, and became its embodiment. Absorbed the embodiment of time, Toki-Toki. Even after being defeated by the Future Warrior SSJ3 Goku, Demigra's Dark Ki still managed to distort timelines and history, as well as control other fighters) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown '''physically, '''Immeasurable '''via Telekinesis (Using his telekinetic abilities, Demigra can lift timelines and propel them towards his opponents) 'Striking Strength: At least Hyperversal Durability: At least Hyperverse level (Fought against Xeno Goku and other Time Patrollers, and was able to trade blows with them. After suffering a defeat against Xeno Goku in his Makyouka form, it was later revealed that Demigra is still alive, and had indeed survived the grand battle) Stamina: Infinite '(Completely lacks the ability to fatigue) '''Range: '''Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range via his staff (Base form only), At least Hyperversal via Ki Blasts and Worm Holes '''Standard Equipment: '''His staff, which he only uses in his base form. 'Intelligence: Supergenius '''(Possesses magic which transcends human knowledge as a whole. Is seemingly more experienced than DBG Xeno Goku) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flight' – Demigra is capable of flight using his ki and/or magic prowess. *'[https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast ''Ki Blast]' – The most basic form of ''ki attack. *'Soul Flame' - Wizard Demigra's technique used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Demigra's Mirage' – Demigra creates a solid mirage of himself which holds a certain amount of his power. He can then appear through the mirage and interact with the world even while trapped in the crack in time. *'Majin Emblem' – Demigra places his symbol on the palm of the target and eventually the symbol will explode unless removed. *'Dark Magic' – A powerful dark magic utilized by Demigra to power up people into Villainous Mode, transform them or manipulate them. **'Demigra's Wormhole' - Demigra is able to create Wormholes using his magic. They can be timed to attack specific eras and are capable of infecting and control people with Demigra's Dark Magic. They can function autonomously, allowing them to remain even after Demigra's death. *'Time Travel' – Demigra is capable of time travelling himself and others. *'Energy Boil' – Final Démigra's Evasive Skill where he surrounds himself in a ball of energy and teleports then gathers Ki. *'Instantaneous Movement' – Demigra is capable of teleportation. *'Rage Saucer' – A rapid rush that teleports to the opponent and be continued thrice. *'Energy Cannon' – Final Demigra summons three small energy black holes around himself which shoot projectiles toward the enemy. In the end he throws three large projectiles which auto-target the enemy and chase him. *'Time Shackles' – Demigra creates a void where the opponent is before trapping them inside briefly and violently launching them out. *'Tricky Strike' – This attack is split into three variants: **'Teleporting Uppercut' – Demigra teleports himself toward the enemy and strikes with a powerful uppercut. **'Teleporting Punch' – Demigra teleports toward the enemy and strikes with a powerful forward punch that creates an explosion. **'Boiling Breath' – Demigra teleports toward the enemy and spits a blue energy cloud out of his mouth toward the enemy. If the enemy doesn't escape and is in the right place the cloud will form and start damaging him/her. *'Bloody Sauce' – Demigra shoots five scattered energy balls, which slows the opponent on impact. *'Boiling Ball' – Demigra teleports away from the enemy and charges dark energy then transforms himself into three spinning large dark energy spheres around the Time Rift that target the enemy, If enemy is hit he is sent flying or stunned. Final Demigra can not be targeted while transformed but if he is hit whilst in this form he is stunned for a short time giving the enemy chance to strike him for free. This move only works when he is in the "Time Rift" stage. *'Power Smack' - Final Demigra raises his two hands and then hits the opponent with them causing him to flee down. *'Teleport' - Final Demigra is capable of Teleporting when in danger. Final Demigra crosses hands and then teleports away from enemy to avoid damage. This ability is regularly used by the CPU. Many players may mistake this for his Tricky Strike, however unlike Tricky Strike Final Demigra does not attack after teleporting. *'Seasoning Arrow' – Démigra summons a barrage of energy arrows from the sky that explode upon reaching the ground. In the cutscene version Demigra sends a barrage of red copies his staff at his opponents once hit, they're pinned to the ground by a force field that emits from his staff. It is Demon God Demigra's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. It is also his Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. *'Transformation' – Demigra is capable of transforming into a stronger form named Demigra Final. *'Energy Jet' – Demigra's Ultimate attack in his base form. He creates a massive energy ball that will chase the opponent and explode on impact. In-game beta data refers to it as Demigra's Ultimate. *'Boiling Burg' – Final Demigra's Ultimate attack. He summons multiple dark energy pillars which chase and strike the opponent similar to Dragon Thunder in the Budokai series. When he performs that attack he can't be targeted with a lock-on and any special move which requires lock-on to be activated becomes useless. This move becomes used by the CPU when his health is halved. In-game beta data refers to it as Demigra Final's Ultimate. *'Candy Beam' – Used by Demigra in order to turn Tokitoki into a piece of candy so that Demigra could eat him and gain power of Space and Time. *'Boiling Fist' – The final attack utilized by Demigra, he wraps himself in a Nova Strike-like aura whilst charging his fist with energy, and then rushes at the enemy. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. Makyouka Demigra's Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. Note 1: 'Yes. '''Note 2: '''All credit to Dragon Ball Wiki for the abilities/techniques which were listed, and more on his ability can be found in their Demigra page. '''Note 3: '''Credit to the following profiles from which abilities and feats were used: https://character-stats-and-profiles.wikia.com/wiki/Demigra_(Canon)/Zenkaibattery1 https://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Demigra_(Dragon_Ball_Genesis) https://topstrongest.wikia.com/wiki/Demigra '''Note 4: 'This is absolutely fake. The original and actual translation can be found here. Gallery Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Composites Category:Dragon Hybrid